The game is on
by Darkness-Angels
Summary: *After Thor 2* Loki has taken over Asgard and Thor wants to stop his brother but there is a problem with the bifros. Thor, Jane and Darcy go to Lis (Darcy's sister) for help. They don't know that Lis has a bet with Loki... The first chapter can be a bit strange but the rest will be normal :D
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Where am I?", she asked.

"Here.", he said.

"Where is here?", she asked.

"Here is here.", he said.

"But where is here?", she asked.

"Somewhere between a dream and reality." he said.

"But why am I here?", she asked.

"Ah, that's the question", he answered "I want you to stop doing what you do."

"Why?", she asked.

"Because otherwise my brother", he spit the last word out like it was a disease "will find a way to enter Asgard."

"No", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"No, I'm not gonna stop." she said.

"What? Why?", he asked.

"Because I don't want to.", she said.

"I'll give you everything you want. Money, fame, men,…", he said.

"OK", she answered "If you can guess what I long for the most, I'll stop. Maybe."

"The game is on", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A small red dot

It had been a month now since the day Darcy had asked her for help. Lis was just going to have some breakfast when her sister had stormed into her apartment saying that she needed her help. It seemed that Loki had taken over Asgard and Thor, who wanted to go back to stop him, couldn't go back. And because Lis knew everything about myths and that kind of stuff (Darcy's words), they had asked her for her help.

It wasn't a lie, Lis knew a lot about myths. She found it interesting so she read a lot about it. They had been looking for another way in Asgard without much success. But yesterday they found something and now Lis had this weird dream. Should she tell the others? No, it was probably just a weird dream.

"Rise and shine, little sunshine of mine"…Darcy. "Come on sis, I can wake up myself and your rhyme sucks." Lis said with a sleepy voice. "I know, I know, but if I let you do you would sleep till the afternoon. I know you, you are my little sister. And to tell you the truth, ever since Jane went to Asgard, I'm dying to see how it looks like. I want to go too." While her sister opened the curtains Jane walked in, without knocking. "Wait, wait, wait. Do you think I would let you go to Asgard? It's probably going to be dangerous. I'm not going to put you in danger." "Jane", And now Thor walked her room in too, great, couldn't she have any privacy anymore? "When we find a way in, I'm going alone. I'm not going to put any of you tree in danger." When Lis heard this she stood up and walked towards the god "Listen very well you Thunder Boy. Do you really think I would let you in alone after all this work I putted in finding a way in? If you did, you thought wrong, I'm not! And now all of you out of my room, I'm gonna change clothes."

Lis needed some time alone to think. She dreamt about Loki. Off all people! Why Loki. If she had to believe him then it wasn't even a dream, it had been real. Then she remembered something. They had been looking for a month now, a whole month, thirty one full days and now, when they thought they had found something, Loki asked her to stop. It could only mean one thing: they were close. A smile appeared on Lis' face and when she put on her jeans she could smell the tea and crumbled eggs in the kitchen.

When she walked in she saw Thor looking at the big map on the wall where they had putted little red dots on the places they thought could be possible ways in. For so far none of them were. Yesterday they had put another dot, a little red dot somewhere in Europe on a small country. The dot was almost as big as the country itself. "It's there, I'm sure." Thor looked up, surprised that she stood behind him. "How does it come that you are so sure?", he asked her. "Eh…", Should she tell him about the dream? "I just got the feeling that it's there." He looked at her with some doubt. "Are you really sure?" She looked him in the eyes and said "Yea, I'm 100% sure that it's there." Thor walked to the dinner table and started breakfast "You are the specialist". Before Lis started her breakfast she looked again at the little red dot. The dot that was almost bigger than the country. The dot on Belgium.


End file.
